Browning agents for foodstuffs have been prepared and, when added to or coated onto foodstuffs, facilitate the browning thereof during cooking. Browning agents generally are intended to achieve the effect of natural browning reactions of food during conventional cooking as caused by the well known Maillard reaction which is the reaction between reducing sugars and amino acids of the proteins in the food. The Maillard reaction occurs at normal cooking temperatures and is dependent on a number of factors such as temperature, pH, concentration, water activity, oxygen supply, and nature of the raw materials, among other factors. A number of patents have issued directed to browning agents for foodstuffs having carbonyl-containing components for the browning reaction and, in particular, as microwavable browning coatings including U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,791; Japanese Pat. Nos. 46-30772 (1971) and 48-16179 (1973); and European Patent Application No. 0 203 725 (1986). These patent publications are directed to browning agents and compositions that depend upon the reaction of an amino acid and sugar, especially as the reaction may be catalyzed by the addition of alkali to allow the reaction to take place at lower temperatures.
The present state of the art demands further improvements to be made in browning agents. Browning agents are needed that do not introduce an undesirable flavor into the foodstuff being browned. Furthermore, foodstuffs that contain available browning ingredients tend to discolor upon storage prior to use. It is not uncommon for even frozen foodstuffs that are flour-based to start discoloration in frozen storage, and some even turn black thereby tending to look spoiled. There is a definite need for storable foodstuffs containing browning agents that look attractive and yet may be quickly heated and browned even under the most demanding conditions of microwave ovens.